Advances in electronics and communication technologies can result in communication networks capable of communicating data at different speeds. Consumers may be able to send and receive data across multitudes of sources at higher reliability and communication rates. Technology can continue to advance and communication networks grow in size, frequency of use and capability. Data can be communicated with greater efficiency, reliability and quality.